My Only One
by hershykat
Summary: Harry leaves, Ginny is afraid R&R! one shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. has put in her novels.**

**Only One by Yellowcard**

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

Harry needed time to think. Dumbledore had just been at his house to talk to him in quite a rush, the Order needed him at the ministry and quick. Another battle had been planed for that night but he wasn't warned, they didn't want him, or Ginny to worry once again, and this could very well be the last one……

What was he suppose to do, he thought looking over at his wife, Ginny Weasley, now more commonly known as Ginny Potter. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form, so innocent and oblivious as to what's going on.

They had discussed this, if they were to reach the final battle they would go together. But Harry had refused; he did not want his new wife to be in danger of Voldemort. Harry had finally given into Ginny and let her decide, but he would do anything and everything to protect the love of his life. He wasn't sure what to do, it was a lose, lose situation. If Ginny went and fought she could get hurt, and if he left he might not make it back and even worse she would throw a fit once he got home, that was _if_ he got home.

_  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

He had to decide what was best for her, she was the only person that ever made his heart skip a beat, smile every waking moment, kiss so patiently it was true to him that he couldn't let her go.

Before he had gotten together with Ginny he was a hopeless wreck, it was the summer after 5th year. He could never forget the night at the ministry, stop blaming himself, and he even tried to kill himself! That's when Ginny came in hand. She was there the day and rushed over and took his knife away from him and stared into his eyes, it was so amazing. They stood there for hours talking to each other with there minds. Then when Harry finally got his wits together he leaned in gracing her lips. Ginny leaned in as well in to the now deep patient kiss. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer while Harry explored her body feeling all the curves with his hands. He had never left her side since; he wouldn't be able to bare it.

_  
I won't walk out until you know_

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Harry had to make the decision, he didn't want Ginny being hurt, and he would never bear it. He did the only thing he could do……..leave a note.

_Dear my dearest Ginny,_

_I am so sorry I have to do this but I couldn't lose you… you are my true love…_

_I know you will find out where I am but please don't come; I don't want you ever hurt. Remember, I love you more today than yesterday but less than tomorrow… _

_To my only one true love,_

_Harry_

Harry knew the great risk he was taking, but he was doing it for the wizarding world. And his wife, he wanted her to live in a happier place, and even if he didn't come back he wanted her to be as happy as ever.

_Here I go,_

The door slammed, Harry had no clue what to do or where to go…. He had barley left the house but he couldn't do it. It hurt too much.

**Meanwhile…….. **Ginny burst strait up in bed confused and disoriented. What had gone wrong that made her wake up? She looked over, and to her dismay Harry wasn't there! She got up and went downstairs thinking he had gotten a glass of water, but he was nowhere in sight. Then she saw it, on the kitchen table lay a note…..

"Oh no…..but it can't be?" Ginny ran towards it, her heart pounding. She read it quickly and she began to sob. 'He could already be there in danger or worse……dead' she thought. But she didn't have time, she had to go. She was part of the Order; she had the right to know there was a war going on!

Ginny put on her robes and apparated to the ministry as fast as she could.

The war was already well started

She through herself into the battle, fending off death eaters. And that's when her heart stopped. She was looking at the scene not knowing how to respond.

Harry was standing right there fighting off Voldemort and staggering at the same time.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one_

Ginny couldn't stand there watching her love die. She jumped out infront of Harry right when Voldemort screamed in an unnatural voice…

"Crusio!" he hissed.

_  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened? Ginny was dieing!

Voldemort was cackling wildly.

"You will pay for that! Avada Kadavra!" the spell hit right in the chest. His eyes went blank and dropped to the floor hurt badly..(A/n voldemort wasn't killed the first time he was hit with that curse!)... It wasn't the end but it was close. Voldemort gave one last look then apparated away.

Harry dropped to his knees praying just praying Ginny had a chance of any sanity left.

He picked her up and settled her on his lap wiping away her tears, while others were still fighting.

"Don't scar me like that ever again!"

Ginny gave a slight whimper.

"You could have been killed! I told you not to come!"

"Yes but I have a right to know if your fucking going to be killed!" Ginny exploded! She started to fell dizzy going unconscious, her eyes closing.

Harry just watched her crying, holding her tighter not wanting her to leave. "I didn't want you hurt and look where that got us, just remember you're my only, my only one."

A/n so what did u think? I want to know! Did u like it? Did u hate it? Review!


End file.
